Pokemon Heartless-Gold
by TheIcarusWriter234
Summary: Ethan and Lyra begins their journey across the Jonto region after Lyra blackmails Ethan... Will Ethan be able to keep in his evil alter-ego; Gold? Will Lyra prove the world that she is a good Pokemon trainer? Will Silver break the duo's lifelong friendship apart? These two friends will also have to struggle keeping their friendship to STAY a friendship. This is Heartless-Gold!
1. Chapter 1

**(By the way; a made some edits to the chapter... I am getting reviews about how the first chapter was pretty... Awkward. Bold text will now only be at the beginning and the end of the chapter. For new readers... The first two chapters are going to be less serious; the third chapter and beyond will be more serious.)**

Pokemon Heartless-Gold

Chapter 1;

Ethan likes fire,

I was just sleeping in my bed; minding my own business and when I found a Marill on my chest scared the crap out of me,

"Damn it Marill! Go back to Lyra!" Ugh, my close friend, Lyra, is so careless with her Pokemon. I was in my blue pajamas and I found an eleven year old girl run into my room. She was wearing overalls and a short sleeved red shirt. The poofy hat of hers was in her backpack and the Marill got off of me and jumped out of the window,

"Hi and bye Ethan! MARILL, COME BACK HERE!" She jumped out of the window as well and I hit my face with my palm,

_"Sometime she is just an idiot… But that is why we are good friends sadly…"_ I got out of bed and put on my clothes.

Oh? I never introduced myself! My name is Ethan; an eleven year old boy who wants a Pokemon; I am currently wearing a red and black jacket, shorts, sneakers, and my infamous hat in my backpack.

I went downstairs and went to see my mother; she was in her 30's and had semi-short brown hair; she said my black hair was just like my father's…

"Hi sweetie! How was your sleep?" I yawned and gave her a friendly glare,

"Fine until I found a round, blue mouse thingy on my chest and my childhood friend barged in seeing me in my pajamas," She giggled,

"Oh please; she'd eat dinner with us before… Nothing could be as embarrassing as that!" I sighed; we used to get into food-fights as a kid,

"That was years ago," I grabbed my stuff and was about to go outside to play with Lyra when my mother stopped me,

"Wait Ethan! Professor Elm wants to see you!" I stopped in the doorway and had a terrified look on my face,

_"Crap; if what did I do this time? I haven't done anything bad since… Gold 'went away'…"_ I turned around with a calm face and my mother heard the fear in my voice,

"What ever happened; I didn't do it." She laughed; luckily my mother forgot about Gold… That little jerk gave me a bad reputation…

"No no Ethan! He wants you to run an errand… He's willing to give you a Pokemon!" After she finished I sprinted out of the door and ran next door to the lab but ran into a Marill on the way.

"Ah ha! Got you!" Lyra grabbed Marill and looked up at me,

"Hi Ethan! Sorry I barged in!" I rubbed the back of my neck and smiled,

"Don't worry! I was happy you didn't came later!" She tilted her head to her left and thought about it,

"What do you… Oh." She blushed and I gave an evil laugh,

"Well got to go… I'm about to get a Pokemon!" She still had the blush but she was still happy,

"I wish you good luck on your choice! Your first Pokemon will be your best friend for life…"

"Don't worry… I won't make a mistake!" I waved goodbye and ran into the lab; the white and sterilized looking lab seemed creepy and weird at first but I ran up to the Professor without any fear,

"So… You called me here?" He turned around; his brown hair only went down to the top of his eyebrows, his glasses were… Glasses and the lab coat was still a perfect white… I don't know if it want new or not but this guy is freaking good at keeping stuff clean!

"Yes; I need you to go to Mr. Pokemon's house." I nodded but asked this one tiny question that might affect the mission if not answered…

"Where is Mr. Pokemon's House?" Scratch that; majorly affect the errand.

"It is north of Cherrygove and take the right path to get to his house," I gave another nod to tell him I understood,

"So… It is going to be pretty dangerous to go out there without a Pokemon…" He sheepishly gave in,

"Ah… Fine! You can have a Pokemon… You would help my studies-" I didn't let him finish and ran over to the Pokeballs,

"Hm… Water, grass, or…" I saw Cyndaquil; the Fire Mouse Pokemon; I gave a devilish grin and imagine the possibilities…

"This one; I want fire!" Professor Elm looked at me seriously,

"Are you sure?" I snapped with madness and took the Pokeball with Cyndaquil in it,

"Yes! I WANT FIRE!" … Did I mention I used to be a Pyromanic as… Gold? I released Cyndaquil and I crouched down to the little thing,

"Cynda! Cynda Cynda!" I smiled and it sniffed my hand,

"Are you going to be my best friend from now on?"

"Quil! Cyndaquil!" He nodded and jumped into my hands,

"Aw… I'll name you Pyro," He nodded at the name and we left the lab,

"Well see ya Elm!" We walked out of the door and the assistance was about to offer us potions but I took them right out of his hand.

"Um… You think it was a good idea Elm?"

"I'm sure he'll won't get in a lot of trouble…" Outside they heard flamethrowers and yelling,

"Well… I hope so,"

Pyro was trying to eat berries from someone's basket,

"No! Bad Pyro!" He shot an ember at my head and I rubbed the soot off of my face,

"You gave me no choice! Pyro, return!" I pulled out his Pokeball and the red beam hit the little thing and sent it back into isolation. I was heading back to my house until Lyra came up to me with a smile,

"Hey Lyra; what's up?"

"Take me with you," I had a shocked expression on my face and she explained,

"Look; I want to explore the world and I you might need my help… So I want to travel with you!"

"I don't know… I'm sorry but you might hold me back," She was about to do puppy-dog eyes but stopped and pulled a picture out of her backpack,

"Well… If you don't; I'll show this picture to every cute girl I see on my adventure," I glared at the picture and my jaw dropped. It was a picture of me as a baby in the bathtub,

"You wouldn't f*cking dare…" She pulled out her Pokegear and had the picture on it,

"Hm… Should I post this on the internet? I can see the title now; 'Ethan; the Pokemon Master in the tub'!" I sighed in defeat and held up my arms,

"I surrender…" Falling to my knees; she messed up my hair and put the Pokegear awaym

"Good! Now go tell your mom and we'll set off!" I left the blackmailing friend and went into my house,

"Mom! Can I go to Mr. Pokemon's house? It's for the errand!" My mother smiled and she handed me a Pokegear,

"Don't get hurt," She kissed me on the cheek and I left the household,

"Okay Lyra! Let's g-" Elm stopped us in our tracks,

"Wait! Ethan, Lyra; have my Pokegear Number!" He typed it in and saved it to contacts,

"Um… Thanks?" Lyra wasn't very moved by the gift,

"It was nothing! Well… See you two lovebirds later!" He ran off and left Lyra blushing,

"Ignore that man; let's go Lyra!" I walked out of the town and my trusty, blackmailing, possibly in love friend followed,

**Okay, I have to go over a few things… This is going to be different from Pokemon Heartgold but follows the story line. Ethan/Gold is the main character as well as Lyra. Ethan has this dark side named Gold; a cold, heartless, and dangerous b*tch that will do anything to rule the world… But Gold will never hurt Lyra. Lyra will be involved in double battles and her own Gym/Elite Four battles… Oh yeah; EthanxLyra is not going to be majorly involved… Maybe some flirting from Ethan and kisses from Lyra but I'll try to keep it minimal (Or at least to my standard) until their Kanto journey.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Heartless-Gold

Chapter 2;

Crazy People,

Lyra and I were walking around the route near New Bark Town; it was pretty calming… Just me, a fire mouse, a friend, and her blue mouse. Until our Pokemon got into a fight, at first sight… Marill and Pyro the Cyndaquil became rivals,

"Pyro, use tackle!" He slammed into Lyra's Marill and knocked it back into a tree; Lyra gave me a stare like she was trying to kill me.

"Why did you do that? We are trying to stop the two!" I yawned and pointed my finger at her Marill.

"If I am going to have my first battle… It isn't going to be with a Rattata!" The Marill scurried back to Lyra's side,

"Fine! Take this! Marill, use tackle!" Pyro jumped over Marill and charged in with a tackle,

"Great job! Now finish it! Use tackle once again!" Pyro slammed into Lyra's Marill and it went down with ease, Lyra ran to its side and went into New Bark Town.

"I'm going to heal up; I'll be back in a jiffy!" She dashed off and I continued training; the endless swarms of Rattatas and Pidgeys are really getting on my nerves… Good thing Lyra came back before I lost it,

"So… Where's Mr. Pokemon's house?" I opened turned and stared off in the distance,

"Elm said that it was North of Cherrygrove," Ethan never really left home that often… Sure he went on vacations to other regions but that was years ago; the two walked along… Killing (Sorry, "fainting") the Pokemon that ran into use,

"Stupid rats!" I kicked a Rattata before it could attack me or Lyra… Then a whole group of them came,

"That's it! Pyro, set the grass of fire!" He did as I said and burned a good chunk of the grass, Lyra pinched her nose and complained.

"Ah Ethan… Now it smells like fried rats out here!" I simply shrugged and carried Pyro in my arms like he was a baby,

"It's going to get worse in the future," When I finally got to Cherrygrove; Pyro was Level 9 and Lyra said her Marill was Level 7 still,

"HEY KIDS! YOU WANT A TOUR OF THE TOWN?" This old guy just ran up to us in a blink of an eye and scared us half to death,

"Pyro! Smokescreen now!" Next thing I know I saw a man in his 60's wiping soot off of his face,

"Oh… I'm so sorry, it's just that…"

"You shouldn't scare us sh*tless!" Lyra was p*ssed, but the old guy was still all happy and jittery.

"OhnonsenseI'msureyouwouldlikeatourofthetownanddidImentionthatwehaveawonderfulbeachand-" Lyra b*tch-slapped him in the face and he calmed down,

"Sorry! It was the coffee talking!" I swore I saw his eye twitch; the last thing I want is a tour of the town from this manic.

"Um… No thanks!"

"Oh pish-posh! Follow me!" He grabbed my hand with an iron grip and pulled me,

"Help! Kidnapper! Rapist! Pedophile! HELP!" Pyro, Lyra, and Marill just stared at me and I saw a sweat drop from each of them (The anime thing),

"Should I help or not Pyro?" The loyal Cyndaquil scurried after its trainer,

...

"This is the Pokemon Center! This is where you can heal up your Pokemon!" I hit my face with my free palm,

"I know… YOU SHOWED ME IT FIVE TIMES ALREADY!" This guy must have put alcohol in his coffee cause he now looks like he is drunk; in fact… He said it more like this, "Thissss is da Pokeeeman Centaa. Thiss iss what yoo can heeel up yoo Pokeeman…" … No joke,

_"Come on Ethan… Use that brain you had when you were Gold…"_ Gold was a genius; he'd come up with the impossible and performed them,

"Ethan!" I sighed in relief, _"Thank god she's here…"_

"Hey old man!" He looked at Lyra with a drunken look,

"Psst, I think he might have had some alcohol in his coffee." She squinted at the man and she shuddered,

"So… Can you please let go of Ethan? I'll give you money for more coffee!" The old tour guide let go of my arm and took the money Lyra held out,

"Deal! Oh; and for being so nice I have a prize for you two!" He pulled out two shoe boxes from his bag,

"Here you go! Brand new Running Shoes!" We took the orange boxes and found a pair of new shoes inside,

"Wow… Than-" He ran off before I could thank him for his gift,

"Are you sure he's okay?" I picked up Pyro and held the Cyndaquil close to my chest as I answered… It was a natural heat source!

"Nope! Let's heal up before he comes back!" We put on the running shoes and we sprinted to the town's local Pokemon Center…

…

"Here! Let me upgrade your Pokegear!" The old tour guide followed us to the exit of the town and he swiped the Pokegears out of our hands; he inserted a card in both of them and handed them back.

"It's a map upgrade!" I turned the Pokegear on and turned on the map feature,

"Man… When you're not drunk you can be really nice…" Lyra and I walked out of town as the old man waved us goodbye and went home,

"I swear… I never want to see that man again," I shuddered in disgust and Lyra squeezed her Marill which sprayed me with water,

"There! Feel cleaner?"

"No… I just got hit with spit basically." She giggled and we continued across the tall grass; as I finished a battle with a Caterpie and Pyro learned 'Ember',

"How's your Marill doing over there?" I saw her leaning against a tree as Marill was fighting a Metapod,

"It's taking forever…" When she was finally done we ran into two kids in a Pokemon battle,

"Rattata! Use tackle!"

"Tackle!"

"Tackle!"

"Tackle!"

"Tail Whip! Bet you didn't see that coming!" I just sat there and looked at my Pokegear,

"This is taking way too long… Let's go to Mr. Pokemon's house," We took the other path and eventually ended up at his house after a wave of wild Pokemon; walking in he greeted us.

"Oh! You must be the kids Elm told me were coming! My name is Mr. Pokemon!" We waved and saw an old man in a lab coat sitting on a chair,

"Here you go!" He handed us a strange egg but we were still staring at the man; Lyra finally broke the silence,

"I-Is that…" He stood up and nodded,

"My name is Professor Oak; pleased to make your acquaintance!" He studied the both of us and our Pokemon carefully,

"Hm… It seems that in the short time you had your Pokemon, er… Ethan; that they already trust you fully." He shook his head and handed the both of us a red book,

"This is the PokeDex; a high-tech Pokemon encyclopedia!" I was messing with it and I looked up,

"Thank you Professor Oak! Lyra and I really like this gift; don't we?" I turned around to look at her and she was letting Marill play with it. Mr. Pokemon got our attentions back.

"Please remember to give that egg to Professor Elm!" I nodded and we left the house.

…

Lyra and I were back in Cherrygrove and we ran into this red-haired dude; he was wearing all black and had a cold look on his face.

"Watch where you're going idiot!"

"Idiot? You're the one that's the idiot!" Lyra backed up and took Marill with her,

"Let's see what happens!" They got out popcorn and watched the two of us,

"Fine! You, me, Pokemon battle!" He punched me in the chest and I gave a menacing glare,

_"Come on Ethan… Hold in Gold… He isn't worth it…"_ I was attempting to keep in my alter-ego,

"Let's do this!" I held out Pyro's Pokeball,

"You weakling… You don't deserve that Pokemon!" He sent out his Totodile and I sent out Pyro,

"It's on!" We yelled that at the same time and we got into an intense battle…

**What will happen next? Who is this red-haired boy? Will Ethan be able to hold in Gold? Wait until the next chapter of Pokemon Heartless-Gold! Please leave reviews; I would like HELPFUL criticism or praise so thank you for that if you do!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just saying right off of the bat: this is where my "Comedic" scenes end… The awkward and disturbing ones, I'll try to focus more on Gold/Ethan, Lyra, and Silver but I am the guy who laughs at **_**everything**_** (Expect people in pain). So my taste in comedy is pretty low,**

Chapter 3,

Gold Unleashed

"Totodile! Destroy the puny cyndaquil!" The totodile scratched Pyro right across the face and sent him flying into a building,

"Pyro! Use your smokescreen now!" A large cloud of ashes came out of his nose but the rival's totodile jumped right through it and kicked Pyro straight in the face,

_"Ugh… Pyro can't take any more of this; if I don't come up with something soon. This totodile is going to kill him,"_ Lyra was sitting in the corner and trying to protect her marill,

_"Ethan's getting destroyed out there. This guy knows more than Ethan about battling, the opponent has a type advantage, and even with the level advantage… Pyro will never make it out of this." _She watched as the rival's totodile kept using scratch on Pyro,

"Pyro! Use ember on the ground!" As the fire collided with the ground near Pyro. The red-haired boy laughed and had a glare in his eyes,

"You think that will help? Totodile! Keep attacking but try to stay off of the ground!" I was sweating as my cyndaquil got brutally destroyed,

_"He's seeing through all of my tactics… I hope to god that this plan works," _I sprayed Pyro with a potion and put my hat on,

"Smokescreen at the ground!" A wall of smoke hid Pyro and the boy just kept smiling,

"You can't hide forever!" Totodile! Start shooting water gun at the smoke!" I closed my eyes as Pyro was knocked back, onto my feet.

"I'm sorry… I wish you could've won," As I finished a sudden rush of energy ran through my body,

_"You want to win… Don't you?" _I looked up and saw my reflection in the mirror. We were in black nothingness, just my reflection and I… I glared at the reflection and it smiled at me,

"What the hell do you want?"

_"To be free of course!" _Gold turned his back to me and looked over his shoulder,

_"Or you can leave Pyro to die. Your choice," _He held up a watch and I stared into his ruthless eyes,

"Fine! But promise me that you will help Pyro win and stop after!" He smiled and held out his hand,

_"You my good man, got a deal." _I shook his hand and immediately got back to reality,

"Pyro! Rush in with a tackle!" The loyal cyndaquil listened to Gold and did it without hesitant,

"Hm? You might be a dumber opponent than I thought! Totodile! Use scratch when he comes close," I/Gold gave a devilish smile,

_"He's fallen right into my trap,"_

"Dodge now and use ember on the floor!" Pyro dodged at the last minute and burnt the totodile's legs; restricting its movement.

"Water gun!" The totodile opened its mouth and Pyro stood in front of it without any signs of fear,

"Smokescreen into the totodile's mouth!" It sucked in the ashes and coughed violently,

"Now use tackle!" Pyro rushed in and knocked the totodile into the beach,

"Why the heck did you do that? You just gave me an-" Gold raised his hand and pointed his finger at the water,

"Ember," Steam rose above the water as Pyro boiled the water,

"Water g-" Gold taunted the boy and waved his finger in front of his face,

"Nope! The water gun is going to be the same temperature as the body heat… Which is quickly rising!" Gold gave an evil smile as the boy retreated the totodile,

"You won this time! But that was just pure luck! I will be the Indigo Champion!" He stormed off and realized he dropped his trainer card,

"Give me that!" I turned my head and smiled,

"So Silver's your name. My friends call me Ethan but you can call me… Gold," Silver ran off and I "regained" control. Gold was somewhat less violent and rather calm in this case and I could control him that time...

"You broke your promise," I turned around and saw Lyra glaring at me,

"You promise that Gold would never be seen again," I looked at the ground as my closest and only friend scolds me,

"… That was a long time ago; I think I can control him now." She turned her head away and looked up at the clear sky,

"That's what you said right before you lost control of him… That was when Gold became Ethan. I thought that I had lost my best friend," I returned Pyro to his pokeball and headed towards the Pokemon Center. Not a single word was spoke that trip,

…

"So… Do you think you can control Gold?" Lyra and I were taking the long way back and pink petals blew pasted us,

"I think I can manage," I closed my eyes and saw Gold crossing his heart. Which was also mine now that I think about it,

"I just don't want you to become a soulless jerk again," I laughed nervously and we looked at the clear skies,

"Come on… We have to hurry up and get this egg to Elm!" I ran ahead and she followed,

"Wait up!" Lyra got ahead of me in a heartbeat,

"No fair. You were always the athletic one!" I was gasping for air by the time we got into New Bark Town and we saw Elm's lab,

"Whoa… What do you think happened Ethan?" I shrugged and ran inside,

"Elm? Professor? Are you in here?" I saw him talking to a police officer,

"Oh, hello Ethan! While you were gone someone stole a pokemon from my lab," I raised an eyebrow,

"What kind of pokemon?"

"A totodile," My eyes opened wide and I smiled,

"I fought a kid back at Cherrygrove with a totodile. His name was Silver, he had red-hair and was walking from New Bark Town." The officer nodded and went out of the door,

"So what did Mr. Pokemon have this time?" I pulled out an egg and handed it to him,

"Hm… An egg? Well this very common but I feel that this egg is special… So where's Lyra?" I shrugged and she walked in,

"Sorry Ethan! Marill ran off again," Professor Elm stared at her with a pokeball in his hand,

"Lyra… I heard you talking with Ethan saying that you want to be a stronger trainer… Correct?" Her eyes stared at the floor with no signs of emotion on her face,

"W-W-Well… Yes I do but marill is my only pokemon and until he evolves into azumarill he isn't going to be that good in battling…" Elm tossed her a pokeball and a green pokemon laid inside,

"That pokemon in there is a chikorita… I would like you to have it," Her eyes were fixed onto the pokeball. I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked up with a determined look on her face,

"Thank you; I'll take good care of her." She let the chikorita out and it smiled at her. It was much friendlier than Pyro,

"Hm… I'll name you Stem," Professor Elm quickly got our attentions back,

"After seeing how well you get along with your pokemon. I would recommend challenging the Johto League, I will expect both of you to obtain all 8 Johto Badges." I held Pyro's pokeball in my hand and held it high up into the air,

"Don't worry. We'll do just fine!" We both walked out of the door and went to say our goodbyes,

"Goodbye mom! I'm going off to challenge the Johto League!"

"Wait! Do you want me to save your money? If you lose battles, you lose money." I thought about it and shook my head,

"Nah, I can manage it. Besides! With Pyro by my side we'll never go down in defeat!" The cyndaquil popped out of his pokeball and sat on my shoulder,

"Cynda!" I ran out of the door and met up with Lyra,

"Are you ready? There's no going back." She nodded violently and I looked out at the mountains off in the distance,

"Then let's go!" We walked out of town and began our adventure…

…

Lyra yawned as the sun went down and the moon came up. Marill, Pyro, and Stem were all sitting next to her as I set up our sleeping bags,

"So… How was the first day out in the world?"

"Exciting! I never experienced this rush of adrenaline back at New Bark Town!" We were outside out the town of Cherrygrove,

"Okay! Pyro return!" Pyro went back into his pokeball and I slipped into my sleeping bag,

"Good night Lyra," She did the same and looked at me innocently,

"Night night Ethan," Lyra quickly fell asleep… I for the other hand was kept up and couldn't get any sleep,

_"I'm sorry Lyra; but Gold is going to come back but when he does… I'll make sure I have him under control," _I fell asleep but in the deepest part of my mind I heard a faint voice say, "Lies, all lies."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about not uploading in a while; school is busy and I was bombarded with tests and exams. Now that I am in 2nd Semester, I am going to be uploading less and less. But don't worry, I won't leave any story unfinished! No matter how crappy the ending!**

**Pokemon Heartless-Gold**

**Chapter 4,**

**The Real Ethan**

Lyra was still sleeping as I packed the supplies, her brown hair was a complete mess but yet she looked sort of cute… I sighed and hit myself on the forehead,

_"She's your childhood friend, don't screw up your relationship with her… Without her, Ethan and Gold will become one again." _Thoughts ran by my head faster than I can count them, I found myself cursing at myself when Lyra woke up.

"Tsk Tsk Ethan, swearing is not a good way to relieve stress." Scolding me, she got up and did her hair.

"It's not me! I… I am so confused! I mean… Gold came back into my life, I am traveling with you, I am arrogant, and I-" I was cut off by Lyra's marill blasting water into my face,

"How did that feel sweetie?" She winked and I wiped my face clean,

"More and more disgusting each time," I called Pyro out and we set off. We were running from all of the wild pokemon that we came across. The two of us were talking about our strategy against Falkner, the Violent City gym leader. Who if we beat, we'd earn the Zephyr Badge. When a trainer challenged me to a battle,

"Hey you! Let's have a pokemon battle!" I turned to him and sighed,

"Are you sure? I mean… My cyndaquil is pretty strong," I looked up and gave him a menacing glare,

"From the looks of it… You only have a low level rattata." I learned this trick from when I was young, I have the ability to predict the enemy's pokemon and their level. I would usually be a level or two off, but I would always get the pokemon correct… Luckily I can do it without Gold's "help",

"Um… Well I don't care! Let's battle!" I shook my head and Pyro leaped onto the battle field,

"Fine. Pyro, ember!" As the youngster sent his rattata out, I immediately attacked and took it down in a single hit. He called it back and swaggered up to me,

"So… You're pretty strong right? Well here's your prize money but how about we exchange phone numbers?" I snatched the money out of his hand and just left,

"… So is that a no?" Lyra turned to… I think his name was "Joey" or something like that,

"I'm sorry, he can be a little… Stubborn." She rubbed the back of her head as she said that,

"That's okay… So I know this really nice restaurant and-" Lyra b*tched-slapped him across the face

"NO!" She ran after me, fighting the trainers which I had just beat along the way. I had just beaten a bug trainer who's team was composed of mostly caterpies.

"Ethan. You. Have. To. Slow. Down… Holy Arceus, am I that really out of shape?" She ran out of breath by the time she caught up to me,

"No my dear Lyra, I just finish battles much more quickly than you." She rose an eyebrow after I finished,

"Dear Lyra?"

"What? Can't I sound sophisticated for once?" I crossed my arms and pretended to be offended, she swung her arms around my neck and climbed onto me. This is what I get for revealing my back,

"If you want to be a true gentleman, then carry me." I cursed under my breath and carried her for a couple dozen meters before she finally got off.

"Damn you're heavy…" I took a deep breath and she frowned,

"Hey! I am only like, 93 lb. That's not heavy!" I rolled my eyes and we continued forward. I ran into another bug catcher and this time, I felt like messing with this kid.

"Caterpie, use string shot!" Pyro was covered in string and could barely move,

"Burn the string off and use ember on the grass." In a few seconds, the whole field was engulfed in flames. Everyone around looked at me as I smiled at my actions; I held my arms out and glared at my opponent, only to say one thing...

"Fear me. Ember!" Pyro and the caterpie fought on the flaming field, with the bug catcher yelling in frustration each time I forced his pokemon back into the flames. When he had no more pokemon, I took the prize money and simply left.

"Hm… Not your best performance, I'd give it a C at best." I couldn't tell if she was scolding me for not being crueler or teasing me that I've become more like Gold.

"Give me a break, I haven't done anything like that since a couple of years ago." Lyra and her chikorita, Stem, were skipping along as I covered my mouth with the collar of my jacket. We had finally reached Violet City.

…

"What the hell do you mean that I can't see him?" Lyra had to restrain me from hurting the man,

"I mean you have to go to Sprout Tower and defeat the elder in battle before you can challenge the gym leader."

"But, but… FINE!" I grabbed Lyra by the wrist and stormed out of the gym. I let go of her and we sat down on a bench.

"Calm down Ethan… Besides, you'll get extra EXP from the tower!" I sighed and she put her head on my shoulders as we stared at the midday sun. Lyra fell asleep on my shoulder and I patted the top of her head lightly. She did a short yawn before waking up and I led her to the tower.

…

"Um… Are you sure this is safe?" The tower looked like it was hundreds of years old; the support beam in the middle was swaying, every step we took made the floorboards squeak, and the beady red eyes of the wild pokemon stared into our souls.

"I'm terrified of heights now…" We climbed the first ladder and I looked down, it's almost as if we had just climbed a thousand feet. I saw two old men and they challenged Lyra and I to a double battle.

"You are going to be sorry you messed with us…" I leaned towards Lyra and whispered into her ears.

"They both have bellsprouts. You use marill or Stem to play bait while I use Pyro to deliver the heavy damage." She nodded timidly, I could tell she didn't like using pokemon as tools or decoys. The plan worked out perfectly and we continued up the ladder. We were going to challenge another trainer but Lyra heard a eerie sound.

"Um… Ethan? ETHAN!" I spun around and saw a pack of ghastly slowly approaching Lyra.

"Stay away from her!" I sent out Pyro and burned all of them using ember, but they kept coming.

"Water gun!" A burst of water came behind me and the two of us fought to keep them back. After we made the last of them fainted, I pulled out a pokeball.

"Eth-"

"Shh!" My eyes shifted around as I looked for the last ghastly,

"Ember at the roof!" The roof exploded in fire and the whole tower shook, a ghastly came down and I chucked the pokeball at it.

"1… 2… 3… Yes!" The pokeball clicked and I picked it up, my pokedex entered ghastly's entry. I summoned the ghost type and we stared at each other. It took a while before it floated into my arms,

"I'll name you Demon." I put Demon down and he got along great with Pyro.

"So… Why do you think they went after us?" I shrugged as I was about to take a bite of my candy bar and Demon ate the whole thing.

"Oh." We forgot the whole thing and continued up the tower… Before I realized I just blew a hole in the ground/ceiling. depending on what floor you're on.

"Damn it Ethan… We can't go anywhere without you destroying something." I gave an innocent smile and saw Silver on the other side of the hole.

"What the f*ck just happened… Oh, Gold's here."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" I sent Pyro out and pointed my finger at Silver.

"Ember!" A cloud of flames hit him and his clothes were completely on fire.

"Oh… You just crossed the line! Zubat!" The nocturnal bat pokemon charged at me but I knocked it out with a pebble.

"Zubat, return!" Silver threw a couple of curses at me before using the escape rope. The elder looked up and he saw a young boy standing in the flames of the ancient tower.

"… You can challenge Falkner, I really don't want to deal with you." I frowned and then gave a smiled as I jumped out of the window of the tower.

"Ethan!"

"You know your boyfriend just jumped off of a 11 story tower?" Lyra slammed her head against the wall and used her escape rope.

"Whoo!" I glided my way onto land as Demon carried me down slowly. When I got to the ground, Lyra gave me a hug.

"You idiot… You know you aren't invincible right?" I nodded and with my arm around her neck, I led her to the gym.

"Um…" She blushed and brushed off my arm,

"… Sorry, we used to do that a lot as kids." She grinned happily as I remembered our younger childhood and we entered the gym.

…

"Run for your lives!" I was tearing through the gym with ease… A little too much ease. I had Pyro defend me and Demon scared the living crap out of the trainers and guards. I was way too over leveled for this gym. Pyro just evolved into a Quilava and Demon is already Lv. 12.

"Hold your hands up where I can see them!" I raised my arms and Pyro burned everything with his ember and I continued walking along. I reached Falkner and he didn't seem surprised.

"People do crazy things nowadays… Although your methods are intriguing…" I looked behind me as I saw his entire gym on fire.

"Er… Sorry for the damage. I sorta snapped when the guy up front said that I still couldn't challenge you." He chuckled and wove his hand, he if he was trying to brush something away.

"Clyde or what ever his name is, is pretty stubborn and takes his job seriously. The Pokemon League will fund me to build a new gym. Any who… Let's fight!" I sent out Demon as Lyra made her way through the rubble that was the Violet City gym.

"Hypnosis on pidgey." The bird fell fast asleep and Lyra was eating a sandwich.

"Mm.. Go Ethan!" She fed a piece to Stem and marill while Falkner was trying to figure out my strategy and battle style.

_"This kid likes to battle strategically and is a strong trainer… But he plays dirty, he'll cheat and manipulate people just so that he can win… Kind of reminds me of that Silver guy from earlier."_

"Demon, use Curse." He seemed shocked to see me use a suicide move.

_"Curse? But he only has about 20-30 HP on that ghastly of his."_ I gave a smile as the gym leader thought to himself. Gym leaders are not only experts at pokemon battling, but excellent thinkers as well. However, by applying random moves and bluffs with my strategy… I am able to avoid defeat.

"… Now self-destruct!" Falkner looked terrified as I yelled that.

"What? Wait, WHAT!?" I secretly had Pyro use smokescreen and quick attack the pidgey. Once the smoke cleared up, Demon pretended to be fainted and I sent out Pyro. Falkner took a step back and leaned against the wall.

_"What the f*ck just happened… Did that kid's ghastly really use self-destruct? No… No, it can't be. But…" _He shook the thoughts out of his mind and sent out Pidgeotto.

"Gust!"

"Ember." As the vortex of air came flying towards Pyro. I turned the flying type move into a fire type move and reduced the damage by half.

"My turn. Use quick attack until I tell you to stop!" Pyro rushed in and rammed his head into the bird pokemon's stomach.

"Stop and use smokescreen!" He obeyed and a cloud of smoke filled the arena. I switched out Pyro for Demon and kept the battle going.

"Curse!" Demon took some damage, but the Pidgeotto only needed that final attack to finish it off. Falkner looked up as I stared at him even though my eyes were covered by my hat. He just gawked at me.

"… You are unlike any trainer I've seen… You're a liar, you're a cheater, but you show passion and skill in your battling skills. Your pokemon also seem to trust you very well and I can tell they were treated with a lot of love, so I award you for your victory with… The Zephyr Badge." He placed the badge in my case and I closed it shut.

"Now… You said your friend Lyra wanted to challenge me?" She stood up and I saw the confidence in her eyes,

"Ready…" I patted her on the shoulder for good luck and headed to the Pokemon Center.

**So now that you know how Ethan battles normally… Gold has yet to been seen. While Ethan bends the rules, Gold tosses them out of the window completely. Any way… Please leave a review; I'd love feedback. Sorry if this isn't very interesting yet but I'll promise you this: Gold's coming back soon.**


End file.
